Ketchup
by Marta und Annika
Summary: the weirdest visitation yet. from IPB and splitchick!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If we owned the show, do you really think it would have stopped? Nuff said.  
  
Author's Notes: We are a combination of Splitchick and IronPineappleBerrie. We just had a sleepover one night and decided we needed to keep ourselves awake. (Now you're in trouble!)  
  
Mindy S and Amber Z were eating for the first time in seven hours. They had just suffered a long day, when Don Giovanni turned out to be quite a long opera. Thankfully, they had been able to obtain two quite tasty hamburgers from In'n'out Burger, one with everything, and one with absolutely nothing on it.  
  
"So, who were the six wives of Henry VIII? I know it was divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, and survived, but what were their names?" asked Mindy, as they were reviewing their history notes.  
  
"UUUUUuum… Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, and that's all I know." Said Amber  
  
They proceeded to look at the AP book, but were unsuccessful at locating the chapter, or for that matter, the book. They gave in and called Katie, who didn't know the answer. Neither did Mariko or Morgan. Luckily, Mister Stordahl was listed in the White Pages.  
  
"Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and Catherine Parr. Remember girls: Highlight, circle, underline it, know it! Then you could find it on your notes!" Yelled Mr. Stordahl.  
  
"What if we can't read our notes?" asked Mindy.  
  
Mr. Stordahl got fed up and hung up on the two thoroughly confused sophomores. (Now to the good bit.)  
  
Suddenly, they heard the In a Heartbeat theme song playing form an unknown origin. Amber and Mindy turned to each other and smiled.  
  
"I'll go get the camera!" said Amber.  
  
"I'll pose!" said Tyler, as the gang appeared.  
  
"Please don't!" said Caitie, as Val's mouth watered.  
  
"We heard you were having trouble with your history homework." Said Hank  
  
"And we feel your pain!" said Jamie.  
  
"Well, SOME of us got straight As in history!" bragged Tyler.  
  
"Well, SOME of us think there's more to life than school!" countered Caitie, defending her grades (and honor).  
  
"Okay, guys, break it up, break it up!" yelled Val.  
  
"So, what do you need help with?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Well it's not exactly homework, we're just trying to read our notes." Said Mindy. She handed him a copy of her history notes.  
  
"Oh…Dear!" said Caitie, looking over Tyler's shoulder. "This is going to be a major charity case!"  
  
"Are you planning on being a doctor?" said Val.  
  
"Hey I can read it!" said Hank.  
  
"Yeah, but your dad's a doctor." Said Jamie, not even trying to decipher the intricate code known as Mindy's handwriting.  
  
"No, I uh, want to be a writer." Replied Mindy.  
  
"WE'RE DOOMED!" Tyler said, holding up his hands.  
  
"It's not as bad as trying to read the overhead!" said Amber, defending her friend.  
  
"Is your teacher a doctor too?" asked Val, confoozled.  
  
"No, he just chooses to use a font this big." Said Mindy, holding up her fingers, about a micrometer apart from each other.  
  
"Well, then let's talk about something else. I see no hope for you people in history."  
  
"What's this I hear about a story, or lack thereof?" inquired Hank, as the girls bowed their heads in shame.  
  
"She's the one always killing people off, not me!" said Amber.  
  
"Well at least I write, unlike SOMEONE!" hinted Mindy.  
  
"I write sometimes… sort of… well, Days of Our Lives at least." Amber defended herself.  
  
"OOOoooh, Days of Our Lives? WE have to chat!" said Caitie.  
  
"Oh, no, you got her started." Said Jamie, "I'll never hear the end of it!"  
  
"So what do you think about that hunk of testosterone Brady?" asked Amber, striking up a conversation.  
  
"We'll talk later, so Jamie can't get offended," Replied Caitie, "or jealous."  
  
"ANYWAY!" interjected Mindy, "I haven't killed off Hank yet."  
  
"You barely even mention me!" he said  
  
"Well, you're just NOT Harry." She replied.  
  
"Harry Kim? From Star Trek?" asked Val, excitedly.  
  
"Oh, phew, I thought you were talking about Harry Potter!" said Caitie.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Brooke from somewhere in oblivion. "Don't diss my man!"  
  
"I sense it's time for the guys to leave." Said Hank, dissappointed.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you go watch football or some guy thing." Said Amber, making a shoo-ing motion with her hands.  
  
"NOOoo, not football again!" whined Jamie. "Whatever happened to the wide world of sports? Why is it constantly football football football?" As his voice disappeared into oblivion with the other two hotties.  
  
"Would you like to join us in our sleepover?" asked Mindy and Amber.  
  
"But of course." Caitie said.  
  
  
  
"We figured it might be nice to have a sleepover with someone who feels the same way we do about ketchup." Said Mindy.  
  
"You think ketchup is gross?" asked Val, amazed.  
  
"We thought we were the only ones!" said Caitie.  
  
"So did we, but then we saw the very first ep, and we were hoooked!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! (Amber's mom says we have to go to bed now… but were allowed to watch iahb in ½ hour! Yay!)  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW OR WE"LL TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES!!! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: We're BAAAaaaaaack! We highly suggest you duck and cover, and arm yourselves with ketchup bottles. Koolaid rules!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"You started watching the show because of ketchup?" said Caitie  
  
"No, we started watching the show because we hate ketchup."  
  
"Actually it was because of Tyler," Mindy said.  
  
"No, Hank," Amber countered before either of the fictional characters could put their two sense in.  
  
"It's Jamie!" Came a demanding voice, as the owner looked up from her book.  
  
"Um, who was that?" Asked an extremely baffled Caitie.  
  
"Mariko," Replied Amber as if it was the obvious answer in the universe that is besides 42, which doesn't have a question yet.  
  
"Who's Mariko?" Val asked.  
  
"Just a friend who wants to take over the universe," Mindy said, "She wanted to take over Jamie, too, but I told her he was already taken,"  
  
"Thanks, I think," Caitie said and then gave Val a look that said why on Earth did we come here.  
  
"Back to more important things," Val said, "Like Harry,"  
  
"How about Tom, he has those warp core eyes," Caitie said getting dreamy eyed, "Or Brady," Then let her deepest secret come to the surface, "Or Tyler," Caitie said before she realized she had said. Val flopped down on the couch in shock, Amber just stared, and ideas for fanfic bounced away in Mindy's head.  
  
Then a stunned silence followed until Caitie said, "His eyes. I like his eyes. Other wise I think he's a stupid overachieving jerk. Okay. That's all. I have no romantic feelings for him, at least in real life, not fanfic."  
  
WERE SORRY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE DURING THIS CHAPTER WE WERE DISTRACTED BY AIMing MINDYS CRUSH. WELL MANAGE OUR TIME BETTER AT OUR NEXT SLEEPOVER.  
  
Happy reading! 


End file.
